narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Six Paths Yang Power
Six Paths YIN Seal? I'll be the one to ask it- now that we have an article for Naruto's Six Paths Yang Seal, are we going to create one for Sasuke's Six Paths Yin Seal? While we don't know a lot about it (all we know is that it will corresponds with the Yang Seal in order to seal away Kaguya), there should still be a page created about it. After all, you can't Yang without Yin! What are your thoughts? --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 20:54, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :Of course. We know it makes his chakra black and allows him to harm the Ten-Tails' jinchuuriki even--Elveonora (talk) 20:55, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Name It's name should be changed into Six Paths Yang Power (六道の陽の力, Rikudō no Yō no Chikara). It's original name mentioned in the manga.--Salamanxl (talk) 20:58, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :You are right, thanks for a reminder that it was actually called that--Elveonora (talk) 20:59, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Can Seelentau confirm that the translation is correct? --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 21:05, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, it should be Six Paths' Power of Yang I think, but yeah, ask Seel--Elveonora (talk) 21:22, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::That's just preferences, it doesn't change the meaning. The most correct translation would be Power of Yang of Six Paths, but well... :D • Seelentau 愛 議 21:25, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Senjutsu Well they are, aren't they? Sasuke being able to suddenly shirk off the effects of the TSBs, Naruto ding the same earlier. Sasuke being able to harm the TenTails Jinchu. and such... -- KotoTalk Page- 21:30, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :Trust me, I argued the same thing about him having been able to harm Madara and if it were on me, I'd list it as Senjutsu, but there's no direct evidence.--Elveonora (talk) 21:31, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Then what is it?--'Koto'Talk Page- 21:32, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Perhaps Yin Release also somehow allows to harm TT jinch?--Elveonora (talk) 21:35, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::It's a seal, formed by receiving chakra. I don't really see the point in those articles, since the seal and what one can do with the chakra are two different things. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:36, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::Nah, not simply formed by receiving chakra. Madara had Hagoromo's chakras and no Yin or Yang tattoo. Kaguya also called them techniques, so their appearance on the palms is a result of the technique, just like Sage Mode is a technique that is result of manipulating chakra.--Elveonora (talk) 21:49, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Juinjutsu?? Sealing Tatoo is linked to Juinjutsu, in both articles, someone need to change that.--MERCURIOUS (talk) 02:02, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :But isn't it? Hagoromo's chakra manifested as tattoos, how is that different from Orochimaru's Senjutsu chakra manifesting as a tattoo?--Elveonora (talk) 13:36, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Naruto's Yang Power gone? Didn't Naruto lose his Yang Power after using Chibaku Tensei on Kaguya? The mark disappeared. And he lost his right arm. Shouldn't it be noted that he no longer possesses the ability to use Yang Release? He can't do those magic healing things anymore I thinkBijuuSama (talk) 00:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC)BijuuSama :The infobox reflects the characters during the whole course of the series. We don't remove lost powers etc.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:48, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Healing Guy Regardless of whether the seal was involved in using Yin–Yang Release to grant Kakashi a new eye, it seems pretty clear the Six Paths Yang Power was what allowed Naruto to save Guy. The process looked different from what was done with Kakashi and Obito, considering it produced a black pattern and a light-coloured (explicitly white in the anime) circle appeared exactly where Naruto's Yang seal touched Guy's chest. Thoughts?--BeyondRed (talk) 05:38, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure we already mentioned that Naruto's healing ability came from Yin-Yang (or whatever), but as far as I can remember there was no light in any of the healing in the manga, just Naruto placing his hand on someone and then the healing happened. Could be wrong.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:29, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Borüto Sooooo... what now? - Seelentau Talk 17:19, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :I noticed that too. This could be fun. :D 17:23, September 8, 2016 (UTC) ::It's not present in the movie (as it should be). - Seelentau Talk 17:25, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :::We sure that's not just one of those markings that appear on Naruto when he's in Kurama Mode? Omnibender - Talk - 17:26, September 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think that's new desing, page 43 we see also in left hand. --Sharingan91 (talk) 17:27, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::Not really, no. - Seelentau Talk 17:29, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::: You zoom image u.u --Sharingan91 (talk) 17:30, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::::@Tau, yes, you are correct. The seals themselves clearly disappeared from Naruto and Sasuke's hands and reappeared on Hagoromo's hands in the original manga. What we see there could be an error, or an inverted color scheme of Naruto's Chakra Mode (given his hands usually have black dots on them when he enters the mode), or something else entirely. But of course, there may be some who will argue it is indeed the Six Paths Yang Power. A possibly precarious situation indeed. 17:31, September 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::The left hand isn't even visible on that page. ::::::::And well, I guess we'll wait... a month... ._. - Seelentau Talk 17:33, September 8, 2016 (UTC) ::42 --Sharingan91 (talk) 17:35, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Better leave a hidden message or something, asking not to add this until further notice.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 17:36, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :@Tauhttp://image.forumcommunity.it/7/7/2/2/0/8/5/1473356412.jpgorhttp://imgur.com/4g7Cz5C --Sharingan91 (talk) 17:41, September 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Eh. Could be anything. Best not stress over it for now. I mean, we have more reasons to believe Boruto's eye in chapter 1 is a Byakugan but lord knows the war that caused. This is just a circle for now.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:25, September 8, 2016 (UTC)